


The darkest hour is just before dawn

by petrodobreva



Series: To cut a long story short [2]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Angst, F/M, Post Break-up, Post-Episode: s06e08 The Presidential Suite, Ted POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:08:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28113651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petrodobreva/pseuds/petrodobreva
Summary: Ted thinks about Alexis on the plane after the breakup
Relationships: Theodore "Ted" Mullens/Alexis Rose
Series: To cut a long story short [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059584
Comments: 16
Kudos: 37





	The darkest hour is just before dawn

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet happened because [maxbegone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxbegone/pseuds/maxbegone) said something very emotional this morning about Ted and Alexis driving around all night after the breakup.
> 
> The title is from "Dedicated to the One I Love" which I didn't even plan. It's rude, frankly.
> 
> Reposted from Dec 15 so that I could make it a series instead of chapters.

Ted’s head hits the headrest of the too-soft and extremely too-narrow airplane seat. A headache that never really went away threatens behind his eyes.

He didn’t sleep last night. He and Alexis sat at the cafe until well past closing, then they got in his rental car so he could take her home. They must have parked in the motel parking lot three times only to circle around town “one more time” before Alexis said there was no point—she would go with him to the airport. They drove around all night long.

There’s a weight on his chest, pressing down, keeping his breaths shallow. His hands and toes and face all feel too weightless, like they’re missing something. There’s a curl of nausea in the back of his throat.

Did he know that this would happen? He doesn’t remember picturing this as an outcome. When he got the contract offer, all he remembers thinking is that he needed to talk to Alexis, that he wanted her in his arms, her breath in his ear. He wanted to be right in front of her when he heard her opinion. She’s the love of his life, he’s thought so since the day she kissed him for the first time.

Then why wasn’t he surprised when they broke up?

He closes his eyes and thinks of Alexis. Visions from the last six hours settle in his heart, where he knows they will always stay. Alexis at the cafe, her eyes and hair gleaming in the candlelight. Alexis sitting low in the passenger seat, light from a passing car sweeping across her face. She looked up at him and smiled and it broke his heart again. The gray light of morning creeping its way into the world. Alexis, shrouded in darkness, straddling his lap in the backseat. She enveloped him, her heat and moans everywhere, the only things he could hear and feel. He could barely see her, but he didn’t have to. Alexis is part of him. She colors all his memories.

Have they made a huge mistake? Has _he_ made a huge mistake?

He hates that the answer is no. Alexis brought him this far, he can’t turn back now. He can’t hold her back, either. If he kept himself from taking this project as far as he can go, then he wouldn’t be worthy of her, anyway.

When they went on runs together, if one of them faltered or slowed their pace, the other wouldn’t wait, would just keep running ahead. The other would have to catch up. She pushed him because she knew he could handle it, and he knew she could too.

It’s going to be a long couple of flights. It’s too cold, planes are always too cold. He wonders if he’ll be able to sleep. His back already hurts, it’s going to be so much worse by the time he steps off that last plane. If he manages to sleep, he knows what he’ll dream about. A long pink dress, a brilliant smile, shiny hair. Her heart. Her fire.

“Don’t drink any milk on the flight back,” she said, tugging at the lapels of his jacket. She should have looked funny, standing on the gum-covered walkway in her long pink dress. She didn’t, she looked perfect. She didn’t say “on the flight home.” He’s not going home, not really. Maybe one day he will.


End file.
